1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disk drives, and in particular to a disk drive including a printed circuit board assembly and a PCBA shield with tabs engaged in slots of a disk drive base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical hard disk drive includes a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) attached to a disk drive base of the HDA. The head disk assembly includes at least one disk (such as a magnetic disk), a spindle motor for rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (HSA). The printed circuit board assembly includes a servo control system in the form of a disk controller for generating servo control signals. The head stack assembly includes at least one transducer head, typically several, for reading and writing data from and to the disk. The head stack assembly is controllably positioned in response to the generated servo control signals from the disk controller. In so doing, the attached heads are moved relative to tracks disposed upon the disk.
The head stack assembly includes an actuator assembly, at least one head gimbal assembly, and a flex circuit assembly. A conventional “rotary” or “swing-type” actuator assembly typically includes a rotary actuator having an actuator body. The actuator body has a bore and a pivot bearing cartridge engaged within the bore to facilitate rotational movement of the actuator assembly between limited positions about an axis of rotation. A coil support extends from one side of the actuator body. An actuator coil is supported by the coil support and is configured to interact with one or more permanent magnetic elements, typically a pair, to form a voice coil motor. One or more actuator arms extend from an opposite side of the actuator body. Each head gimbal assembly includes a transducer head, typically a magneto-resistive (“MR”) head, which is distally attached to each of the actuator arms. Each magnetic disk includes opposing disk surfaces. Data may be recorded along data annular regions on a single disk surface or both. As such, the head stack assembly may be pivoted such that each transducer head is disposed adjacent to the various data annular regions from adjacent to the outer diameter to the inner diameter of each disk.
The spindle motor includes a spindle motor magnet and a stator. The magnet may be attached to an underside of the spindle motor hub. The stator may be disposed at the disk drive base and may be integrated therewith.
The printed circuit board assembly is attached to an underside of the disk drive base. A base insulator may be disposed between the disk drive base and the printed circuit board assembly for electrically insulating the various electrical components of the printed circuit board assembly from the disk drive base.
In some applications a PCBA shield may be provided for protecting the printed circuit board assembly from both physical damage and electrical discharge events. The PCBA shield is disposed over the printed circuit board assembly with the printed circuit board assembly between the PCBA shield and the disk drive base. For example, the disk drive may be used as a removable device for use with a host electronic unit, such as in a card slot configuration. In this regard, in the absence of the PCBA shield the printed circuit board assembly would be periodically exposed. In addition, the PCBA shield is used to prevent electromagnetic interference generated from within the disk drive from interfering with the host electronic unit or other nearby devices. Likewise, the PCBA shield is also used to prevent electromagnetic interference generated from outside of the disk drive from interfering with the disk drive.
A topic of concern is obtaining proper electrical grounding between the printed circuit board assembly and the PCBA shield, as well as proper grounding between the printed circuit board assembly and the disk drive base.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved PCBA shield arrangement in comparison to the prior art.